


“Matter on Canvas”, 2019

by Dreamlabemi



Series: Hellions [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlabemi/pseuds/Dreamlabemi
Summary: Part of my series, "Hellions": where a few beings from both Heaven and Hell find themselves on The Surface - Earth as we know it.In this prelude, a troubled and overtly bored Taemin begins to reek havoc disturbing the balance.Warnings: GORE. A brief description of sexual activity, foul language to come.





	“Matter on Canvas”, 2019

“Artistic expression” is a very broad term: It enables an individual to perhaps say, or do something that will convey their emotions. Some people prefer prose or poetry, others – painting, sculpture or even dance. Then there are the select few who often go down unorthodox routes. Much like our current protagonist:

Taemin.

* * *

You see, when you have abilities beyond those that are human, the mind wanes and often becomes bored with the toys around you. You start to harbour ideas that occasionally slip into reality – like applying just that touch more pressure to easily break flesh like that of an over-ripened peach. It all becomes too easy to lose control over digits and limbs and teeth; appendages that have had power on the edge of spilling out for too many years. Taemin gasps as the warmth seeps onto his hand and forearm, pupils dilating, ears ringing as the sheer excitement muffles out the cry of the body on the black silk sheets beneath his form. He can feel the sheer **_want_** spreading from his abdomen: through his chest and down his limbs, parched mouth suddenly filling like a spring as he moves forward undulating into plush hips, too fast for normal comprehension. His canvas taking on hues of clay red through to indigo with his momentum and puncturing grip. He can slightly feel now, their weak push of life trying to break past the haze of pleasure - his subject far gone under the cloud of deception he conjured.

Humans were all too easily coddled into situations beyond their means. Whether it be for money, success, love _or_ _lust_ – they were pliable – and being the artist that he was, Taemin had the tools to manipulate as he desired.

With a feral grunt, he lurches forward and presses an opened-mouthed kiss, sealing the fate of the human below. The Kiss of Death draws out a pleased whine from him, satiating his need for a long-awaited meal. The energy is not nearly enough the demon decides, as his strong jaws close around supple skin, relishing in the tension that gives way under his teeth before being met with that same metallic warmth now sticky on his arms. Whole chunks of forbidden fruit slide down his gullet, spit mingling with the red that now drips down his chin. He inhales the pungent scent of warm, raw meat diffusing into the air and _moans_. The whole dining experience is enough to make him hard again, so he finds that with laboured breaths and a smile too wide, his sharp thrusts now make wetter sounds. In the wane light of his studio, Taemin looks ironically ethereal with his sweat-sheen glow. Combing back his ashen locks, he runs an oddly-long tongue over his top lip to catch what’s fallen there before looking down at the now-still body. The air in his lungs has stopped burning with adrenaline, his expression calm and almost stoic as he casts his gaze over unfocused eyes and a slack mouth. A short sigh echoes in his room when Taemin realises that his fingers were once again too strong – one by one he removes them from the lesions in the milky thighs he made unknowingly, sucking on scarlet fingertips, releasing each one with a smack of his lips. His subject lays limp and cooling on the bed and our demon thanks his intuition for laying on a dark bedspread – at least if he cannot get any stains out, his next visitor would be none the wiser.

Clambering off the blood-sodden mattress, sagging under both their weight, the demon silently reminds himself to buy a new one as he slides his brass Zippo along the scratched-up ebony table into his grasp. Amber reflects onto his complexion as he lights a menthol cigarette, taking a glance at the display before him while he drags on his pseudo-digestif. It’s quite a sight; all his passion was poured into this little endeavour after all. “The arrangement’s not that bad either” he rasps to no-one as he makes to unplug his phone on charge, awkwardly snapping some photos with speckled hands. He knows that at least someone in his Kakao group would appreciate his groove, though the photos with flash didn’t look as artistic as he had hoped. The iPhone gets tossed onto a nearby beaten-up green wingback chair as he makes his way to the shower, not before stumping out his cigarette in the remnants.

He misses the notification, glowing in the din.

[Hellions GC]

12:07am

「 Henderick’s: Holy shit hyung, maybe not great to send when I’m trying **_not_** to get a stiffy in the club rn? 💦💦」

12:09am

「ISO_king: ^Watch your tongue, fledgling 」

「 ISO_king: ...what did you even take this on, your phone? At least use a filter, dude. Think of it as impartial advice for next time 👌」

12:20am

「 동영: you better have concealed this mess by tomorrow or you know what will happen, Lee Taemin. No traces.」

...He’d need to clean up to sleep, anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting atmospheric/gothic horror rather than my usual style.  
> Most of the chapters will be like this, so I appreciate comments and love of my favourite genre!  
> If you felt perturbed or disturbed slightly by this - great. I've made it so, to draw out emotion! haha 
> 
> This has no reflection on real life and we all know that Taemin is a sweet boy. I was purely inspired by  
> Taemin's previous horror concepts during tour VCRs and the Want MV aesthetic/lyrics!


End file.
